An Eternal Flaw
by platinumoconnor
Summary: A new Slytherin transfers to Hogwarts in Harry and Draco's final year. But is she everything she tells them she is? What lies behind her ever changing eyes? And how will it effect Harry and Draco? Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione pairing (Rated M, cause I'm not sure what I might throw into later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Who do you think she is?" Ron asked so loudly that Dean could have heard him at the other end of the table if he'd been listening.

"Who knows, bu t she's a Slytherin, so who would want to know anyway" Seamus whispered back.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to where the new student was sitting, drawing on the back of her notebook. Every few minutes she'd stop to take a drink of pumpkin juice or to push a strand of her short black hair out of her eyes. Her eyes... Harry noticed their shocking dark colour. They appeared to be a dark brown, almost black from where he was sitting. But as Harry continued to stare at her eyes, a strange thing happened. They changed colour from dark brown to amber, and then from amber to moss green. As if she had sensed him scrutinising her, she lifted her head, and met his gaze, her eyes flicking pale yellow with curiosity.

"Harry?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the new Slytherin to fin Hermione and Ron looking rather worriedly at him.

"Can't get enough of the back of Malfoy's head or something?" Ron joked, and when met by silence hastily added "You're not staring at... are you?!"

Harry replied with a quick "No", excused himself from breakfast saying that he felt faint, and left the great hall, to think about what kind of magical creatures had changing eye colours while trying to get to his first class of the day.

Arkatellea sat patiently at the Slytherin table. Her notebook covered in quick sketches of snakes, swords and people from her life.

"So, where did you say you were from?" A sickly sweet voice asked

"I'm from Holland, but I've been attending Finland's School Of Magic for the past year and a half, and other schools before that" Arkatellea replied calmly. Always the same story and questions in a new school, and always one sarcastic bitch who thinks it's her place to ask them.

"Wow! Finland AND Holland! You have come far haven't you?" the same sweet voice responded, almost sarcastically.

_Funny, when she speaks I feel like throwing up or punching something, _Arkatellea thought to herself

"Cut her some slack Pansy", a tall, pale, blonde haired boy said in a bad attempt to be friendly.

Arkatellea shot him a grateful look before looking across the room to meet the gaze of a brunette with green eyes from the Gryffindor table and watch as he stood and left the room.

Arkatellea excused herself and left breakfast to find her first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed in a daze for Draco Malfoy. This new girl... He couldn't make sense of her. When she spoke she sent a chill straight down his spine as if someone had walked across his grave. Her voice was soft, but level and almost unchanging, it showed no emotion and it was strong, no one dared to question it. She had a tendency to appear suddenly as if materialising from thin air, and her eyes... What was up with those ever changing eyes?! It was forching him to wonder just what lay behind them,why they changed, what she was hiding and if she was who she said she was... Who was this dark haired Slytherin who thought she could walk into his house and confuse him like this! IT WAS HIS HOUSE! And why did she transfer so suddenly from Finland, or Holland, or whatever country she was from? Was she being chased or something? And for God's sake, why was she ALWAYS drawing?! She didn't even pay attention in class! But through some unknown power, if called upon she knew the answer to all questions, without so much as having to bat an eyelash.

Draco calmed himself thinking of the real reason he was frustrated. Yes the new girl was getting on his nerves, but his frustration was mainly down to a certain Harry Potter.

But it wasn't just ANY kind of frustration Potter caused him. Oh no, that would be far too easy for the raven haired Gryffindor to pull off- He had to make Draco feel like he was the only thing that mattered in the whole world when he looked at him. He had to make Draco's heart speed up when he shot him one of his perfectly crafted glares of hatred, and threw insults his way. He had to be so perfect beyond belief that Draco would just about all of Potions class staring at the back of his head thinking about how perfectly his hair fell, and how much fun it would be to get up on him and mess it up a bit. They hated each other, everyone in the school knew that they hated each other, but maybey it was only Potter with the bottled up hate still consuming him. Draco's hate, somehow, had turned into an extreme adoration of the stupid Gryffindor somewhere along the line. He didn't know if he was losing his mind or when this occurred, but truth be told, he was crazy about Potter, and if insulting him and screaming at him was his only way of getting close to him, then that's what he'd do until he found another way.

Draco sighed, steadied himself and decided to go find some answers on this Miss Arkatellea from Finland... Or was it Holland?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: So, i should probably have put this on the first Chapter, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in it. Arkatellea, however, is mine.

**Chapter 3.**

Draco found her in the Slytherin common room, with a book resting in her lap. The book was like no book Draco had ever seen before. The pages had strange symbols on them that Draco couldn't make head nor tail of, but admittedly thought that it was the most beautiful form of writing he'd ever seen. Small pictures of young girls in beautiful, bright dresses, and cherry blossom trees decorated the sides of the pages.

Arkatellea looked up. She could sense that someone was watching her, and it made her uneasy. She turned to see the blonde haired boy from breakfast that morning.

"Hello?"

Draco hesitated when she addressed him. There was the chill running straight down his spine when she spoke again. Her now wine red eyes flicked to pale yellow reflecting the curiosity she was feeling. Draco tried to make himself look a little more friendly, putting on a smile and trying not to cower in fear from those eyes that showed so much.

"Hello" he said cautiously. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book on old Chinese legends and proverbs"

"CHINESE?!" Draco spat the word out as if it burned his tongue to say it. He didn't understand, she was from Holland, and he didn't know much about muggle languages, but he was almost certain that Chinese didn't sound much like Holland, and so couldn't possibly be the language of that area. "I thought you were from Holland?" he added cautiously.

"Wow, you really are blonde", Arkatellea laughed softly to herself.

Draco looked at her, horrified that she'd had the nerve to imply that he was stupid. It took him almost all his self control not to throw an insult back at his new house mate, but he wanted answers so badly that he wasn't willing to ruin his plan. Instead, he pretended not to have heard her.

"So... Why'd you transfer over from Finland's School of Magic?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Bit of a personal question to start with, isn't it?" Arkatellea looked up at Draco, a look of bemusement spreading across her fine pixie-like features. Draco noticed the way her short black hair brought out her pale skin and cheekbones . She deffinately wasn't human. Humans of any sort didn't have features that pointed, or colour changing eyes. By normal standards she had a small face and body, but everything was proportional, and she was pleasant to look at, if she didn't speak.

"But since you asked", Arkatellea continued when met by silence from Draco.

"I had to transfer because both of my parents got jobs in the London Museum. A new section was opened there a few weeks back."

"So, you're not running from death eaters? Or the police? Or some crazy warewolves who want to hunt you down and make you their sex slave? I hear they go for the petite girls", Draco laughed at his own joke, but then noticed the angry flash of amber in Arkatellea's eyes.

"I'm going to bed", she growled softly under her breath as she stormed off.

"Mr. Malfoy", she suddenly addressed him over her shoulder. "If you ever have the ordacity to insult any kind of half breed around me again, I swear, I will make you regret it till the day you die". With that, she was gone.

A million questions raced through Draco's head as he stared at the seat she'd been sitting on. She'd left her sketching book and Chinese book lying on the floor near her chair.

He picked them up carefully, noticing the drawing open in her sketch pad. A detailed sketch with flecks of colour throughout it, showed a tall dark haired man in a suit, and pressed against him, in a flowing silk black dress, was what looked almost exactly like his new housemate. They seemed to be dancing from the picture, and Draco admired it. There was something infuriating about this picture though. Draco found he couldn't spend any more than 5 minutes looking at it, before he felt like punching someone. He knew what it was, the look of understanding between the couple on the pages, they had something he knew he could never have, what he'd never feel, and it left a thick gash across his subconscious. He'd never look at someone like they meant the world to him, because the only person he cared about, was destined to hate him till the day he died.

In the bottom left corner, written in perfect curving letters, were the words:

_"Dearest Daniel,_

_Two weeks here and this is the fourth one I'm sending you. I'm losing my mind without you here darling. Owl me back what you think, and the date you're visiting on._

_All my love, Ark xxx"_

_Girl can sure as hell draw,_ Graco thought as he made his way back to his room. _I'll give her stuff back when I see her next_.


End file.
